


I never could beat him

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Flowey, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Remembers Resets, Slow Romance, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: Flowey was used to not having feelings...until the day he started having them again. It confuses the flower, especially since the one causing him to feel is the last one he would ever expect to do so





	1. Flowey

**Author's Note:**

> Heh...can't seem to stop writing different stories -_-' I am going to make myself a schedule so I can update them all regularly from now on

The surface, it was full of annoying humans, and now annoying monsters. At least the sun was more prominent. That was at least something good for the flower...to bad he couldn’t appreciate it fully. Right now he was in a park, tripping unlucky passerby with his vines at random. Just out of boredom. It didn’t make him happy...nothing did or could. The flower had no soul, being called Flowey was just another way to separate himself from what he had been...no WHO he had been. That person had been the cheerful sort who would have been shocked at any and all of the flowers actions. It had been so long since he had even tried to be the same. The scuff of a familiar sound had Flowey breaking his thoughts, and withdrawing into some bushes to hide.

The owner of that sound was the last person he wanted to deal with today. The flower peered through some leaves until he saw the person...glad he was correct about the sound. Narrowing his eyes in what equalled hate for him, he watched the stupid trash bag walking down the path. Walking! It had to be a trick, it was more than well known that the short skeleton had his so called shortcuts. So him walking when he was also known to be lazy had to be some sort of farce. Flowey watched him, and blinked when the skeleton sat on a bench with a sigh. What? Flowey went into the ground, and then moved closer unseen, popping back up into a bush again. Close enough to see the skeleton better...far enough that he wouldn't be noticed.

The trash bag could be annoyingly perceptive. Flowey stayed as still as he dared while the skeleton just sat there. Flowey started to feel frustrated when the skeleton finally moved, looking up at the sky. Today was a bit gloomy, clouds blocking the sun. It was also cold...Well not as cold a Snowdin had been...but cold. There was snow on the mountains that surrounded the area they now lived in. Including My. Ebbot, far in the distance, but any monster could easily pick it out. It was like a homing beacon...and why was the skeleton still just sitting there!? So annoying, and not really worth his time. He got ready to move again when the trash bag spoke.

“bit of a downer...to dust on such a grey day.” his voice sounded hollow...and Flowey felt a evil grin form on his face. Oh, this was just too rich! The trash bag was giving up, and they had barely gotten freedom a month ago. Flowey did end up moving, but instead of away, he popped up in front of the skeleton. No way could he resist rubbing how pathetic the skeleton was right in his face! “Ha! Giving up at last trash bag? Figured you would be the type to outlast even Asgore!!” it was no secret to him that this skeleton was more than he seemed. After all...this was the one monster he had never beaten, no matter how many ways he tried.

The skeleton moved, looking at him and Flowey felt his grin slip away. The constant smile was still there, but was now strained. The dark shadows under his eyes were darker, and his eye lights were smaller...barely visible as they made contact with the flowers own gaze. “heya flowey" he said...no pun, no hint of laughter in his voice. Flowey felt something inside, a….feeling?? It frustrated him and added a unwanted edge to his next words. “What the heck is wrong with you?” for all the dislike he felt for this monster, he also had never seen him this way. No matter how many times he had RESET the skeleton continued on...as if nothing had ever happened. There was certainly NOT this air of defeat that the flower could now sense from him.

The skeleton looked away, seeming to think before looking back and actually handing over a straight answer “i’m tired.” Then something Flowey had never witnessed happened. That constant smile faltered, and then left completely. A mask cracking away...and the trash bag looked exhausted. “what do you want flowey?” a resigned question, with no real feeling behind it. Flowey felt more of that...sensation over taking him...and just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “I want a fight!” there was no reason behind it, truly if the trash bag was going to dust anyways…. Well then he wanted to be the reason for that. A spark of something entered those eye lights, and a small smile appeared. “heh, you’re such a child.” before the flower could throw back a retort the trash bag spoke again. “where?” 

Flowey could think of only one place fitting enough. Yet…. “I don't care, you pick!” he spat out, and the skeleton stood, bones popping loud enough for the flower to hear. Ugh, even the monsters body sounded tired. “i know a shortcut" then before Flowey could say anything, black formed and was quickly replaced with gold tiles and pillars. You’d think you had just blinked if not for the change of scenery. The judgement hall. This was where Flowey had thought of. It seemed to hold a power that was beyond them both...and this is where the skeleton had performed his true job. Flowey looked to the monster...and felt his petals wilt slightly. Always when they had ended up fighting here, Sans had seemed bigger to him, and he had tasted that power that the other male had hidden so well.

Now...now there was just a short and tired skeleton in front of him, looking down the hall with a vacant gaze. No sense of power. Nothing. Flowey frowned, that feeling...it was gnawing at him now. “Sans...you really up for this?” using the proper name gained attention to him. Flowey couldn't even remember the last time that he had called the skeleton by his name. Sans just nodded, but made no move to attack. Normally the skeleton attacked first. Feeling out of place and awkward Flowey triggered the battle, and carelessly used his move to CHECK Sans. The stats were familiar...but something had changed. 

SANS  
LV 1  
ATK 1  
DEF 1  
* has given up

Normally his stats said some nonsense about him being the easiest monster to beat. This new statement made Flowey want to flinch away. It was like the skeleton was baring his true soul to him, and Flowey found he didn't like that. 

His move was over and for a minute or so Sans just stood there. Flowey wanted to shout, taunt the monster...anything! Movement had him preparing to dodge, the skeleton holding his left hand outwards. Then three small bones appeared, making Flowey stare in what could only be disbelief. Sans could do a lot more than that! The bones were flung at him half heartedly and he felt himself lose three hp...but he didn’t feel the normal after burn. “Seriously?! Come on trash bag!! Make this interesting!!” he said, and realized he had used his next move up doing a ACT. Sans blinked and then sighed “sorry...don’t really got the….strength for it” Flowey frowned digesting the information as Sans summoned two of the pathetic bones and again hit the flower though it did little to lessen his hp. Flowey sat there, honestly stunned. This was no fun. He wanted a real victory not winning while Sans was only half assing it. This was just frustrating and annoying. Looking at his options he reluctantly chose MERCY...and the fight was ended as Sans accepted it. 

The skeleton went to a pillar and sat, resting his back against the surface. Flowey moved closer, knowing there was no real fight left in Sans...it was oddly disturbing. It bugged him, that the one who had made his runs the most frustrating was the one giving up so easily. “....you should go back” Flowey twitched, the voice surprising him. He faced the monster with a frown. “...you should too. Papyrus will worry, won’t he?” usually the brothers were nigh inseparable. Sans’ expression darkened “he moved out...went off to school….has a boyfriend, all that kind of stuff” Really? Papyrus?? Flowey would have pegged the tall and loud skeleton as the kind who wouldn’t be able to be without Sans. Wait, was that why Sans was giving up? Because Papyrus was moving on??? Pathetic. “Pathetic” he echoed his thought without really caring. Sans looked to him, then shrugged. “don’t matter anyways…” now that was a statement in itself. Flowey looked away. “......” was Sans meaning the RESET ability? Flowey knew that Frisk now had that...but as far as the flower knew, the kid had never used it…..had they?? Would he remember? Sans would….he always did for some reason that the flower had yet to figure out. Maybe it was because he was the Judge of the Underground...or maybe the skeleton was just unique that way. The flower looked back to the other monster, whose eyes were half lidded. Looked about to fall asleep there...not that it would be the oddest spot that the skeleton had ever slept in. 

“Has Frisk….used that power?” he asked it almost timidly, though he wasn’t sure why he should be afraid of such a question. Or the answer. Sans blinked and looked to him, seeming to study him for a moment “...huh….” he said, then looked forward, before resting his head on the pillar. “yea...tons of times” what??????? TONS???? Flowey felt a sinking sensation and Sans gave out a yawn. “How many?” he needed to know! He should be able to remember!! He had once held that power after all. Sans frowned deeper, then shrugged “lost count around two hundred or so….kinda tiring to keep up.” he moved his head, looking to Flowey again. “this time they promised to stop...but i bet they break that promise...after all, didn’t you promise the same thing a long time ago?” Flowey looked away, angry and a bit out of shame. Yes...he had promised that...to….wait to who? Had it been Papyrus? Or maybe Sans himself?? Nah...not to Sans, there was maybe only a few runs where he had been nice, but he had never really gotten close to Sans in that kind of way. In any kind of way actually….unless you said they were enemies, which was the closest anyone could probably explain their relationship. Flowey then realized he was FEELING. Actual real feelings! Why? He hadn’t ever before, and this was really the first time he came close. He looked to Sans who had gone back to resting his head against the pillar. The trash bag he so disliked….was making him feel….when no one else could. 

Why? 

Flowey tilted his head, looking over the monster. There was no difference in appearance really...beside that extreme exhaustion. Same clothes all the way down to those ridiculous slippers. The flower moved, going more to the monster’s front. Sans moved only his eye lights to him, not moving in any other way. “...why don’t you find someone special?” that could help right? Sans chuckled...but Flowey couldn’t really hear any true mirth in it. “...nah, can’t seem to...do that love thing” now that was a bit surprising to hear. Was that because the skeleton had only one hope? Surely he loved Papyrus...but that was a sibling love, and even Flowey knew that was different than romantic love. “hey….i’m curious ‘bout something” Sans said, still looking to him. Flowey tilted his head...normally he wouldn’t answer any questions from Sans...but if he was really dying….which really seemed the case now...then what could the harm be? “What?” he asked back, receiving a slow blink in return before Sans spoke again. “how old are you? or rather...if you were still...you know?” Flowey blinked….what? Why this sort of question?? Flowey tried to think about it...by the time he became a flower, at least six more humans had fallen to the Underground. He had seen a few calendars since his so called resurrection...if the time flow had been normal…. “I think around forty?” he was estimating of course. 

“so an adult” Flowey gave a nod...by monster standards yes. He may have even been ruling by now if he hadn’t died so long ago. “heh...your only a little younger than me by that counting….asriel” Now Flowey was flabbergasted. HOW DID SANS KNOW HIS NAME? Sans closed his eyes, and chuckled “it’s easy to figure out.” Well...he supposed it could be...Sans could be pretty smart...wait, he had been into science right? At least...Flowey was sure that the skeleton had been….a long time ago. Before Flowey was well….a flower...to be sure. Huffing he formed his face like he was pouting. “Yea...well, a lot of use that is to me...being the way I am” a sound of what could be confirmation came from the skeleton. Then he opened his eyes and looked to him….the lights were dimmer. “what do you remember...from being him?” At least Sans had the smarts not to say his real name when asking that. “...everything” it was the truth too. He remembered being Asriel...and why he had become Flowey. How his own parents still didn’t recognize him. How no one remembered when he went back….except for one monster. Flowey returned his gaze to Sans. Though that monster was extremely annoying...he could be funny...he could be kind...he could be a force to reckon with. And right now...Flowey was seeing that Sans could be vulnerable. Normally he would rub that into Sans’ face...taunting and teasing until the monster was a pile of dust. Flowey shivered as the image flashed in his mind unbidden. Like second nature really. 

Sans nodded and then closed his eyes again “so tired….” his voice was lower. Was it going to happen soon? Suddenly Flowey didn’t even want to be here when it happened. Plus he doubted that Sans wanted him of all people to- “stay” Flowey blinked “Huh?” he was unsure that he had heard right. “stay...please? it’s better...than being alone” oh...so it was a last resort was it? Well that was just great. Flowey huffed and pouted again. “As if! Why would I want to be around a stupid trash bag?” still...maybe he would stay. He wanted to leave with every fiber of his being...but the skeleton had made him feel something. “consider it….a last request then” Flowey shivered and looked to Sans before looking away again. “Fine….” he said, feeling reluctant. Silence fell, and Flowey looked to the skeleton, sure that the monster had already dusted. Sans was still there, his breathing was slowing and no snore came out like normal when he was sleeping. The flower moved his stem, making it stretch out, going closer with a hint of curiosity. God he was messed up...but he had been asked to stay...Sans had even said please, when he doubted that word would be offered to him under normal circumstances. Flowey stared at the face that so infuriated him in the past. Right now it was semi relaxed, but not really in what the flower would consider a natural way…. He had seen so many monsters fall, time and time again. This would be his first time seeing Sans turn to dust. Flowey gasped when a sudden surge of panic rose up. He didn’t want to see Sans die! He wanted the skeleton to be alive...and saying his stupid puns….and fight him for real! 

Flowey withdrew, almost shrinking into the ground. There was no way to save the other monster if he had given up. The closest thing was to ask Frisk to RESET….but then he would forget. Forget feeling something. That didn't sound too bad, feelings had been a stranger to him for so long that having them now just felt weird. Also, that they were caused by the stupid trash bag was especially annoying. Flowey felt a resolve settle on him. He would have the kid RESET...force it if he had to. He could forget this whole situation...Sans would remember it though…. Huffing the flower decided that was a insignificant price to pay. The skeleton wasn't exactly known to act on his knowledge. That decided, the flower felt a weight lift and moved his head as a soft sound caught his attention. Sans was falling over, and the flower acted before he could stop himself. He caught Sans with his vines….not like he had never made such a move before...but the other monster hadn't felt this cold….or this light before. Steeling himself he moved so he was holding Sans close. He could indulge a bit on his new found feelings in the monsters last moments. After all, he wouldn't feel them again after this. Also Sans wouldn’t know this part, since he was out for the count. Flowey looked to the monster, wondering how long it would take. Only one hp….it shouldn’t be long right? The flower frowned and just held the skeleton until nightfall could be seen outside. Then it happened.

It started with the short legs, then the arms...then the rest falling away past his vines. The soul was last, already cracked, and only pulsing with life for a brief moment before shattering. A piece hit him, and he flinched in surprise. Then it was just him there, the pile of dust all that was left of Sans. Flowey blinked, and stayed a while, until it was fully dark, and the stars started to appear. He actually felt...a sense of loss staring at that dust. Ashamed that Papyrus would likely never know what had happened. Glad that there was a way to reverse it. The thought brought him back to the present and he sunk into the ground...making his way to where Frisk stayed.


	2. Sans

He woke slowly, blinking in a daze at a all to familiar ceiling. “.....” a RESET then. He was pretty sure he had died after all. Sans sat up on his mattress, and then stood, grimacing at the ache in his bones. God...he was so tired of this. The kid had promised. Sighing he got dressed...well as dressed as he ever got...black shorts, white t-shirt, blue jacket, and his pink slippers. Stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, he teleported downstairs, looking to the calendar in what he hoped looked like a uninterested glance. Papyrus was real good about marking off the days, and it helped Sans know when the kid would show up. If the calendar was correct, the kid would show up tomorrow...and he would have to go through all the motions again. Closing his eyes he teleported, ending up in a clearing out in the woods. He came here more often than he liked...it was private and quiet. Sans sat on the ground, hugging his knees and laying his head in his arms. He was so goddamn TIRED. He just wanted to dust for good...it would be such a relief… No more pain, no more wondering what the kid was going to do….just blissful nothing. 

Of course that wouldn’t happen though. He had died a few times….well more than a few if he counted the genocide runs the kid made through their home….whenever it was a pacifist run though, the kid would RESET after he died. Like they cared about him. Snorting disdainfully Sans shook a little, suppressing his anguish. He couldn’t DO this anymore! A sob escaped him, shaky and ugly. He hated this….being so downtrodden that he had to resort to crying in private. He couldn’t risk Papyrus hearing him...or seeing him upset. As far as his brother knew, things were as normal as they always had been. God...why did he have to be the only one to remember? It was such a heavy weight…. He took in a shaky breath… His thoughts went to the end of the last run...where things had changed. Instead of dying alone….the flower had been there. Flowey. No….Asriel. Sans moved his head, uncovering his eyes, looking at the snow in disinterest. Tears still rolled silently as he focused on the whole thing. 

Flowey had popped up in the park, not long after he had let it slip out loud about his impending doom. Of course Sans had expected some cruel teasing and taunting from the flower...but instead he had been challenged to a fight. It had peaked his interest slightly...not enough of course, but he had decided to play along. The flower had never killed him before...it was a starking difference from the kid that made the flowers many resets seem like child's play in comparison. They had gone to the great hall...a place he had died many times. Familiar and comforting even when he had a huge slash in his chest. The fight had been more than half hearted on his end...more than wanting the flower to just end his life. The flower hadn’t though...instead sparing him with MERCY...and Sans had been too tired to fight longer so he had accepted. They had talked...when was the last time they had even had a somewhat pleasant interaction? It had to have been one of the flowers more peaceful runs...when he had tried to be friends with everyone. Before he started killing….just because he could. Sighing again, Sans closed his eyes. 

He couldn’t remember much past asking Flowey how old he was….and finally giving in to how tired he had been. Exhausted really….he still was. Now though, he had to put on his mask and his act. Opening his eyes, he stood and wiped his eyes, feeling at least a small bit of the weight lift. He looked around his clearing, for some reason feeling like he was being watched. When he didn’t see anything, he shrugged to himself and returned home with a blink. Once back in his room he stood in the middle, just letting his surroundings sink in. He was home. Underground. In Snowdin. Papyrus was in the next room, likely on his computer already. His brother didn’t really sleep long...it amazed Sans how much energy the taller skeleton could have with only a few hours of sleep…. Whereas the shorter and older brother was always tired, no matter how many naps he managed to sneak in throughout the day. Must be a one hp thing….Sans could never figure it out, and had stopped trying to long ago. Soon Papyrus would head downstairs, make breakfast, then yell for Sans to come downstairs. Normal activities during a normal day. Normal helped a little, especially with Papyrus around. He was so cool. Chuckling the skeleton moved, sitting on his mattress, and staring at the wall across from himself. This was how he spent most of his mornings anymore….sometimes, if he was lucky he would be asleep when Papyrus yelled for him...but that happened less and less frequently as the RESET power continued to be used.

It wasn’t something he could control...it was like his very soul was on edge whenever the time jumped backwards. Sans shook his head...it was so tiring...being this way. “i’m so tired…” he closed his eyes “i just want it all to end” it felt weird saying it outloud. Normally he kept those kind of thoughts to himself. All bottled inside, never showing his true feelings in front of anyone…..well….no. The kid had certainly seen his fury before-as well as the flower of course. Speaking of the flower….Sans had shown just how tired he was to the soulless creature. The mask had slipped away against his will...but Flowey hadn’t said anything about it, and had later agreed to stay with him as he dusted. Sans opened his eyes. Had the flower stayed? Or had the monster left as soon as Sans passed out?? Sans wouldn’t likely ever know...since Flowey didn’t remember the kid’s runs at all. That was odd as well. Flowey had RESET lots of times...and of course remembered those if his actions had been anything to judge on… Yet, like everyone else...the flower forgot when Frisk went back. Was it because the flower wasn’t using the power anymore himself? Sans rubbed his cheek, a thoughtful expression forming. Must be that right? A door slamming closed had Sans flincing out of his thoughts. Blinking he frowned and looked towards his own door.

Had that been Papyrus? Normally he wasn’t THAT loud when he woke, being respectful in case Sans was still asleep. That wasn’t...right….nothing should change from the script until they were free...or until the kid left the Underground. Sans got up and opened his door, peering out in curiosity. Papyrus was right in front of his door. Sans held back another flinch. His brother had his arm crossed and what looked like a angry expression on his face. Whoa….Papyrus angry? What was going on?? “heya bro….” he said more calm than he felt, mind racing to try and figure out what could cause such a drastic change. After a long moment he moved, opening his door more and looking up to his brother in what he could call concern...but it didn’t show. “...what’s up?” he asked, feeling a sort of weird pressure on him. Papyrus stared down at him, and Sans started to feel nervous. It wasn’t like his brother to stay silent like that. Seriously what was- “WHAT IS GOING ON SANS?” blinking he brought his attention back to Papyrus. “what do you mean?” he asked, really he didn’t know what was going on...but maybe if Papyrus clarified he could give a straight answer. 

“ARE YOU PRANKING ME ACROSS SPACE TIME AGAIN? THIS IS NOT FUNNY BROTHER!!” okay, what??? “huh?” confusion was swirling in his soul, and he felt a sense of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. “DON’T ‘HUH?’ ME! LAST NIGHT I WAS AT SCHOOL, AND THIS MORNING I AM BACK HOME IN SNOWDIN??? IF YOU WANTED TO SEE ME, YOU JUST HAD TO ASK!!”

Sans felt like the ground was leaving him behind. His eye lights vanished and his smile finally vanished. WHAT???? PAPYRUS REMEMBERED????!!!!! No...that was too much! “SANS!” the loud voice seemed far away, and he felt warm arms catching him as he fell forward. He heard more shouting as he passed out completely. Something had changed all right, but in the worst way possible.

\---

When he woke again he was laying on the couch, his jacket under his head and a blanket over his body. Papyrus was sitting near his feet, hands on his legs and staring ahead. Sans hated looking at his brother like that. He sat up, putting a hand to his head with a soft groan. It still caught his brothers interest. “I CALLED UNDYNE….SHE SAID WE CAN HAVE THE DAY OFF” his brother said, a tint of strain to his voice. Sans sighed and moved a little so he was sitting up. How was he supposed to deal with this? “SHE...DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT...WHEN I TOLD HER YOU MUST BE PRANKING ME.” Sans looked to Papyrus, noticing that his brother was wringing his hands together. Sighing he closed his eyes and put a hand to his head. “Your not...pranking me are you?” his bro said lowly and all Sans could do was shake his head. 

Papyrus made a strange noise, and Sans could only sit there. “...Sans...do you really want it all to end?” Sans flinched...Papyrus had heard that? God...this day was turning it just fucking perfect. “Your always so tired, and...I know you work hard but...you don't have to!” What? Sans moved his head, looking to his bro. Papyrus was crying...shit. “I am a grown monster, and have a job! I can help!!” Papyrus moved, holding Sans by the shoulders. “I'll pitch in more….do anything!!Just...please don't give up because of me!!!!” Sans blinked, feeling confused as he processed the words. Wait...Papyrus...thought this was all his fault? Sans needed to get rid of that belief right away. Sans placed a hand on his brothers cheek.

“bro, i like taking care of you. none of this is because of you. your the only reason i even stay sane.” Sans had never opened up this much to Papyrus. He saw his brothers expression soften, and offered a smile. “i said that because...this...repeat thing going on right now...it's happened before.” Papyrus’s eyes widened and Sans rested his head on his brothers chest. “so many times i’ve lost count...and you never remembered until now.” Sans felt Papyrus hug him, and he returned it. God it felt so good to just finally tell someone, and they would understand. Sans took a deep breath and drew away, feeling better despite everything.

Sans sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. Even with feeling better...and Papyrus knowing...the kid was still coming. Papyrus had to be ready. Sans didn't really want to do this either… For a moment he looked to the window to their side. It felt like they were being watched...the second time today. Shaking the feeling off he looked to Papyrus again “bro...there's more i need to tell you...i just want you to listen until i am done...okay?” Papyrus nodded and he started, saying what he dared...staying away from some of the more depressing details. Enough that Papyrus would know he would see Frisk, but it was very important that he act like he didn't know the kid. Sensing that Papa wanted to interrupt he made a motion, and continued. 

By the time he was done it was nightfall. Papyrus just stared at him and Sans felt some of his resolve slip away. “BROTHER...WHY DID THEY DO THIS? WHAT HAPPENED?” He hesitated, unsure if he should really say it. Papyrus gripped at his hands with a frown. “i…” he closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. It was so hard to say...especially to Papyrus. He swallowed and looked to their joined hands. “after you went to school...and all that…” he felt a comforting squeeze to his fingers. Sans chuckled weakly “i couldn't handle being alone...didn't want to bother you...you were so happy.” without him. “it wasn't long before i….” He couldn't say the rest out loud, so instead he made a motion with his hand. Papyrus gave a gasp, and hugged him again. 

Sans just lay against the hug, sighing in relief. Honestly Papyrus was taking this better than he had expected. He closed his eyes and soon he was asleep, having had no naps the whole day.

\---

The next day they enjoyed their morning together, Sans again explaining things, but this time briefly. Papyrus affirmed that he understood and they went to start their day. Sans went to the ruins like normal while his brother went to his station. It wasn’t long before the kid came out, and Sans felt his soul plummet. The kid was covered in dust, and even from where he was Sans could tell their LV had raised. Sans put a hand to his mouth...he hadn’t prepared Papyrus for this. At some time he would have to warn his brother...they would have a few times together where they could talk. So Sans left his spot and greeted the human, prepared for their almost dead reaction to him. It was surprisingly easy to go through the day normally, and he was proud of Papyrus keeping his reactions to the change to himself. Sans briefly explained what might happen, and Papyrus admitted he was scared, but that he would continue on like normal. Sans gave his brother a hug “papyrus...if they do the full route...we’ll both be gone. But don’t worry okay? they reset pretty fast after and we will be back at the beginning again. just...if you don’t remember again...that’s fine, it was good to have you know things during this run...it will help me through what i need to do. i love you bro, never forget that” he withdrew and they smiled at each other before going to where they needed to be.

Sans still hated seeing that scarf in the snow...the dust almost blending into it. Full genocide then? He sighed and picked up the scarf, tucking it into his pocket before heading to Waterfall. From Waterfall to Hotlands. He ignored all the dust, only giving a parting glance to what had used to be Undyne. From Hotlands to the core...then to his hall. Of course they fought, the kid was up to LV 19 now. Sans did his best, but the kid knew most of his attacks by now. Still he got to count all the way to ten still, the kid getting more aggravated as he mentioned their other deaths in such a off hand way. Frisk could be kind and gentle, and not violent at all. Whatever drove the kid to kill was something completely separate. Sans still hadn’t figured that out...even after all this time and all the runs the kid did. It was the eleventh time when he started to tire….and knew this would be the one where the kid would hit him. It still didn’t feel good, his body slowing...despite his magic levels. Before long it was time to use the move that wasn’t a move at all, not acting or fighting….just standing there. He swore that he caught a flicker of green and yellow before he started to fall asleep. He started to snore, soon falling asleep. He had a faint sense of the child cheating to get to move before Sans took his own turn. Then he felt the strike coming and dodged, before the second land hit. It still knocked him off his feet, red coming out of the gash quickly. “welp...that’s it then” he stood shakily, and walked out of the fight. His soul was already falling apart “papyrus...do you...want anything?”

Sans fell forward, but his body didn’t hit the ground. Vines wrapped around him, and he stirred weakly against them, trying to focus on the flower he knew held him. A stem was against him, the vines wrapping around him gently...like a hug??? Sans couldn’t focus, vision barely catching sight of the flower before his vision finally gave out. He felt himself dust as someone cried…..

=====  
Why? WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY????!!!! Again he had to watch Sans died...but this time Frisk of all people had caused it. Also, why could he suddenly remember the RESET? Flowey made a snarl and then moved to the throne room. If he could kill Frisk, then they would RESET again! If the kid tried this run again, Flowey would stop them!! He would not watch Sans die again!! He couldn’t keep feeling this sickening sadness, as he saw the monster die. The flower popped up into the throne room, raising on his stem with a angry snarl as Asgore dusted away. “You idiot!” he said, then instigated the fight.” Frisk was strong, and had more hp than normal. Plus they could come back when they died. Argh! If only he could gain the human souls and SAVE or LOAD, then he could kill the kid for good. “JUST RESET ALREADY!!!!” he cried out, putting all his effort into it. He didn’t have a soul, so he didn’t exactly tire...but Frisk was very determined. 

Growling, he killed the kid over...and over...and over. Frisk always came back, and a day turned into longer. Flowey was huffing in open frustration, and glaring at the human...why didn’t they just give up? “Just reset….please” he felt wet coming out of his eyes...was he crying? Please...he just wanted Sans back again…. He closed his eyes and felt a slash cut into him...and then darkness greeted him.


	3. UPDATE

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I kind of vanished off the face of the earth when it comes to updates. Lately I haven't felt motivated to write, despite loving writing. I also haven't updated this because I am unsure of the direction I want to take in the next chapter. I had a loose idea, but for some reason I can't seem to flesh it out properly for you guys. I don't really have any one to bounce ideas off of either so its just me and my easily distracted brain. I am trying my best to continue with my work, so try to be patient with me okay?

Love you all and thanks for all the comments and Kudos!   
~Ash


End file.
